Please don't go - Riarkle
by jareid90
Summary: Something is going on with farkle , and Riley is going to figure it out! Just a one-shot


Please don't go

It was a typical night after school were gathered to do their homework well everyone except for Lucas who was always late , and Farkle who was usually right next to his girlfriend Riley making the other two gag. Riley was tapping her pencil on her notepad her eyes fixed on the door of Topanga's her worried face on.

Maya patted Riley's hand trying to make her at least smile"Don't worry so much pumpkin it will give you wrinkles."

Riley sighed softly focusing on Maya still fiddling with her pencil "I usually don't , but he has been off for a few days."

"Well he is Farkle" Maya let Riley's hand go grabbing the pencil to make her stop. "I'm sure he's just running late , or something."

Riley nodded just so Maya would go back to her homework , or focus on someone else instead of her. She knew Farkle , and his behavior that last few days hadn't been his usual self. All of sudden the door flew open , and the voices of two guys fighting could be heard through the whole bakery.

"Just leave me alone Lucas!"Farkle had busted in first Lucas following behind him . Farkle threw off his hoodie as he glared at Lucas.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was back there?!" Lucas tried to stay as calm as he could knowing he could set off his own temper.

"You don't what you saw , because you are just a face who think he knows everything." Farkle challenged back. Lucas went to grab for Farkle's collar , but Farkle didn't even flinch his eyes still full of hurting anger. "Go ahead a punch me you know you want too...I bet you have for a long time."

"whoa.." at some point Maya had gotten up , and prepared to stop something if she had too. Maya was even at a loss for words her face soft though. Riley was stunned still on the couch as she just stared at Farkle surprised to hear him sound like that. Lucas's hand dropped right away as he knew Farkle was in a bad place for sure after that comment.

Farkle gestured to all of their faces as he huffed "Stop!" Farkle kicked the coffee table making the drinks spill over. They all got even more concerned Riley finally standing up walking over to him as she tried to grab his hand , but Farkle retracted his hand putting it in his pocket. "Not right now Riley. I'm just going to go." Farkle glanced up at Riley so she knew this was specifically for her "And please don't follow me."

At the same time both Maya , and Lucas went to comfort Riley thinking she would start to cry . Instead she pointed at Lucas her other hand on her hip as she started to yell. "What did you see him do?! What did you say before you got here?!"

"H..."Lucas was kind of shocked Riley had yelled at him Riley just grabbed Farkle's hoodie while putting her own jacket on. " Nevermind Lucas , and sorry Maya" Riley said then went after Farkle not caring what he wanted.

Riley was fuming as she clutched on to Farkle's hoodie . Riley was not going to let him flip out at everyone like that when he had been the one acting off all week , and wouldn't talk to her about! She didn't get to far away when she saw Farkle walking with his hands in his pocket. "FARKLE!"

"Riley just go. I don't want to talk right now." Farkle turned to face her as he ran his hand through his hair. His blue eyes full of some kind of emotion Riley didn't completely understand , but she knew he was hurting.

Riley bit her lip then threw is hoodie at him "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" Her voice raised at him , and he didn't even try to grab the hoodie as it fell to the ground.

"I asked you not to come!" Farkle said back snappy , but he still didn't yell.

Riley stomped over grabbing the hoodie sitting it on the bench close by "Because I was worried about you!" After she placed the hoodie down she walked back up to Farkle making their faces only inches apart. "Something is going on with you , and you won't talk to me ! Then you attack all of your friends...and You think I was just going to let you walk away?"

"Shut up Riley...You don't understand" Farkle regretted the minute it came out his heart pounding , as the feelings he was trying to hide came to surface.

"okay fine...You win." Riley wouldn't dare cry in front of him. "I hope you got what you wanted" Riley was about to walk away when Farkle just collapsed on the ground holding his chest.

Farkle's whole chest was tightening up ,and he couldn't catch his breath. He knew he was having a panic attack though he hadn't had one since he was junior high. He couldn't believe he had told Riley to shut up , and it was last straw that broke him letting his feelings overflow finally. "Please..don't..g...o."

Riley was on the ground next to him in an instant all the anger gone now as she knelt down in front of him "Panic attack?" Riley had remember the few times she had to calm him down out of one before , and that is when it hit her something worse then she thought was hurting him.

All farkle could do was shake his head yes as he started to feel dizzy. His head was spinning , and he felt like he couldn't breathe until he felt Riley's hands on his face.

"Farkle! You need to calm down. Just focus on me." Riley pleaded loudly as she freaked out on the inside. His panic attacks had always scared her , but she had always been the only

who could bring him back down. "Come on babe..Listen to my voice. I am right here. I'll always be right here."

Farkle zoned in on her voice, calming his heart and mind. It was something he could never explain scientifically. For some reason she soothed him. She was always his emotional tether, and she always brought him back.

"Will you please talk to me now?" Riley searched his eyes as she took her hands off his face. She attempted to take Farkle's hand in hers , but when she did he winced enough where she knew it was from grabbing his hand not his panic attack. Riley lifted his hand where she could see it better , and she was shocked by what she saw. His knuckles were red , and he had little cuts all over it making Riley worry more then she thought she could. "Farkle what happen to your hand?"

With the panic attack mostly subsided , but he was still a little out of it when Riley grabbed his hand. The question Riley asked made Farkle think of what happen earlier tonight all over again , and before he even knew it he was crying "Please don't go" Farkle got the words out through sobs as he lifted up his head while he squeezed Riley's hand which made him wince again , but he didn't care. Riley felt her own heart start to break as she saw the tears streaming down Farkle's face.

"I'm not going anywhere why would you think I would be?" Riley tried to reach out , and hold him , but Farkle leaned back a bit keeping her from him the only thing touching is their hands.

Farkle's hair fell in his eyes as they never faultered off of Riley's face "Even if I end up like my father one day?" The tears just kept coming out as Farkle let his emotions flow not being strong enough to keep them inside.

"Why didn't you tell me they started fighting again?" Riley said her voice full of concern as she kept breathing evenly so she wouldn't cry. It was her turn to be strong.

Farkle attempted to wipe a few tears as he pulled his knees up to his chest his chin on his knees "I thought it would get better. Then today right before I was about to head out my parent's wanted to talk to me" Farkle sniffled a bit his voice shaky , and Riley could feel how bad he was trembling as she kept hold of his hand. "They...They told me that are going to try things apart..I guess my mom got tired of being second best in my dad's life. All she wanted was him to be around more , but He didn't see it the same way. He actually called my mom a bitch for saying his money meant nothing to her If he abandon his family. I stormed out , and went to my room so I could smash the first thing I could find my dad got for me...I was so angry ...And hurt that I just started to destroying Everything in my room."

"Farkle..." Riley went to go speak , but Farkle cut her off standing up still feeling a bit wobbly while he kept his eyes on Riley.

"But Darling...I never want that to be us. You deserve the world. I never want my job to more important then the stuff that really matters. What is the point of all the stupid shit I have if my family is falling apart , and I don't derserve someone like you . I don't get why you like me so much." Farkle started to hit his head into the tree. Riley had never seen farkle so broken , and she couldn't help it as she started to cry a little. Riley walked up to him , and she didn't if know if Farkle was paying attention until he reached out pulling her against him. "Please don't ever let me turn into my father"

Riley pushed her self between , and the tree leaving barely any space between them. Grabbing his chin with one hand , and the other on his chest "I won't have to . You are already nothing like him. You have so much love to give babe. You go out of you way all the time for not just me , but all of your friends. You even talked your dad into giving Maya money once. My bay window , and Maya's room are some of your favorite places to be. You know why that is Farkle , Because unlike your dad you know what real things to treasure." Riley let her hand slide up his face onto his cheek. "And I don't just like you. I love you..actually scratch that I'm in love with you. This might not be the best time to say I love you for the first time but..."

Farkle pushed Riley against the tree before kissing her deeply mid sentence. The kiss was unlike any other they had before as it reminded him how he would always have Riley. Listening to Riley's words had made him think about why he loved her so damn much , and he would always wonder how he got so lucky. Farkle entangled his hand into her loose hairs just letting his feelings For Riley wash over him . They both pulled away as Farkle wrapped his around her waist "And I'm in love with you more"

Riley blushed as Farkle couldn't help , but smile at his little red tomato. "How do you do it Riley?" He started to stroke Riley's cheek with his thumb.

"Do what?" Riley tilted her head lightly her cheek feeling all tingly where he was touching.

Farkle's smile grew a little , and he knew he would not have to go through any of it alone"You Always make me feel like everything is going to be alright no matter how bad"

"It will be . Maybe not tomorrow , or the next day. At some point it will be alright , and any time it's not you will always have me to turn too. I chose you Farkle , and I will continue to choose you through anything. I believe in you , and I believe in us." Riley started to walk away with him in tow , and he followed her without a fight.

Farkle grabbed his hoodie as he kept getting pulled until he purposely stopped making Riley look back "I don't what I would do without you Darling." Farkle knew things would be a struggle for awhile , but at least he would have the most amazing girlfriend on his side through it all.

Riley just smiled letting out a giggle before using his arm to twirl herself "That is something you will never have to figure out. I'm yours forever. You stole my heart , and I don't ever want it back. Me and you always?"

Farkle starting letting her lead him again "Always , and Forever" With that they both headed back to Tonga's hand in hand. Farkle knew he was going to okay , and that no matter how stressed he would get, or how bad things got, he knew Riley could always make them better.


End file.
